


This is how galaxies collide

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Happy Ending, M/M, Post S8, Shower Sex, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: And now that the war is over, they can finally enjoy time together; they can finally rest and laugh and be happy without a care in the world. They can race on their hover bikes for hours and hours, every damn day if they want. They can sit outside in total peace and watch the sunset every night.A canon compliant post S8 domestic fluff (and smut just because)





	This is how galaxies collide

**Author's Note:**

> This is a valentine's gift for twitter user @agi404, it's a snow day here where I'm from in cold wintery Canada, so I thought I would post it a day in advance since I have time on my hands. It's a bit short, but I hope you like it, I really enjoyed writing this as my first piece in the Voltron fandom and I loved giving Keith and Shiro the happy ending they deserved. :)

**“Never apologize for burning too brightly or collapsing into yourself every night. That is how galaxies are made.”**

**― Tyler Kent White**

  
  
  


It's nice to see Shiro laugh again, to see him let go and just live in the moment.  

It's nice too, racing with him like they used to what seems like an eternity ago, when they had all their limbs and not as many scars. Back when they were both way more carefree. When Keith was just a child with a crush who he never thought would lead him where he was now. 

But as Shiro keeps telling him, each scar, each mark they got through this wild journey of theirs, is part of who they are now.

“Each scar is a word of the story that brought us together in the end, Keith.”

Oh Shiro, always the smooth talker. 

Keith slows down his bike, just to see the smile on Shiro’s face as he drives full speed past him, just for the happy look Shiro throws him over his shoulder and the sparkle in his eyes.

Keith learned to let go of a lot of things with Shiro. He learned to let down a lot of his own barriers. Learned that for that smile only, he was ready to fight all kind of threats, to face death itself. Most importantly, Keith learned to stop fighting against all this stuff inside of him that he kept hidden for too long. 

He stopped thinking that he wasn’t good enough, that he was a failure. He understood why he felt so different for a big part of his life. He decided to embrace those differences now, to embrace his Galra side, because it was part of him. 

Also, if it meant that Shiro would come back to him, there were no real limits for as far as Keith was willing to go. They both learned it. They both understood that he would save Shiro as many times as it takes. 

For a long time he was okay with just being friends, with just living in a world where Shiro was too but, at some point, after losing him one of too many times, it started not to be enough for him. It started to scare the shit out of him, thinking he might lose the love of his life forever.

Those feelings were choking him. He needed to talk about it or it was about to drive him insane. “What if this time, he dies and I never get to tell him that he means the world to me?” 

He remembers Shiro’s first smile in what seemed like years: laying there in his hospital bed, his hair now white, and he was the real Shiro again, finally brought back to them by Allura. No longer a clone. His Shiro, finally back.

Keith will never forget that smile when Shiro asked him, “Do you really love me Keith? Cause I’ve been in love with you too. For so long.” 

And now that the war is over, they can finally enjoy time together; they can finally rest and laugh and be happy without a care in the world. They can race on their hover bikes for hours and hours, every damn day if they want. They can sit outside in total peace and watch the sunset every night. There is no more alien threat, only them, their friends, and what quickly became their family.  

Peace is back on Earth and it’s making its way slowly into their hearts and minds as well. They can spend hours at the gym, just messing around and having fun, instead of training for battle. 

They can be themselves and enjoy each other’s presence, finally.

Keith pushes on the gas harder to get back to Shiro, and he passes him so fast he barely sees a flash a white before he’s long gone before him. He laughs as he does so, imagining Shiro’s face, knowing pretty well that he just turned Shiro’s competitive mode on. 

He knows it won’t be long until his boyfriend on his heels again.  

The sky is getting pinker by the minute, the sun setting along the desert’s horizon. The sand is swirling around them and he knows both their hair and clothes will be full of it when they get back home. 

But to be fair, Keith doesn’t really care about it. It only means they will both have to shower. As always, Shiro will pull him under the spray with him, running is big hands, one warm, the other one a bit colder, on every inch of his skin, washing him with so much care and love Keith’s heart will beat hard and fast.

Even after months, Shiro’s touch, even the tiniest brush of fingers against his skin, is enough to turn his whole body ablaze. It’s shivers running over his skin, but also fire, and it’s the best of feelings, really. It’s the kind of things that after spending so many years by himself, Keith never thought he would get to experience.

And he got distracted, lost in his thoughts because he can hear Shiro’s loud laugh getting closer and closer and then it passes by him again. A few feet further the path, he turns the hover bike around to face him. 

Keith’s breath gets stuck in his throat. 

He looks so damn beautiful with his white hair a mess, sticking up in every direction, his eyes big and bright even behind his goggles, and his smile, unguarded and just pure joy. His smile that he has just for Keith. That’s what Pidge always told him, “You know he never gives that smile to anyone else, right?”

Slowing his own bike to a stop, he wishes he could take a picture of the scenery in front him, of his boyfriend looking happy, finally, right in front of the wonderful colors of the sky as the sun is slowly disappearing. Oranges and pinks and reds mixing through the clouds, tinting the tips of Shiro’s air in a rainbow of colors. Keith wishes he could stay in that moment forever.

He comes to a stop next to Shiro, who asks, his voice full of glee if he just let him win.  

“And why would I do that?” Keith replies with a smirk and he sees, as Shiro pulls his goggles up in his hair, how his eyes instantly turn a bit darker, “Oh I have a few ideas why.” 

And yeah okay, maybe they did that already, races and sparring sessions where “The winner gets to do whatever he wants to the loser” and it is enough to bring a blush on Keith’s face with memories of those nights. 

The thing is, in the dark of their room, neither of them ever felt like they lost anything. 

Shiro leans from his bike to Keith’s and leaves a quick kiss on his red cheek, like he does whenever he gets Keith’s to blush. Which, let’s face it, is way more often than he would like to admit. “Come on, old man, let’s get back home, it’s getting darker,” Keith’s says, not missing the way Shiro smiles, like he is well aware of the effect he has on his boyfriend.

They put their bikes safely in the garage and as soon as Keith locks the padlock on the door, Shiro reaches for his hand, intertwining their fingers together, flesh against flesh, as he leads them both back home.  They came back to the desert, to the house Keith grew up in, and they are slowing working on it to make it their own place. They are working on the house as much as they are both working on themselves.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Keith makes his way towards their room to grab some clean clothes but, Shiro, still holding his hand, pulls him to a stop right by the bathroom. “Come here or you’ll leave sand everywhere in the house.”

Keith lets himself be dragged in the bathroom, and as Shiro starts the shower, he begins to take his clothes off and gets as far as taking his jacket off before Shiro quickly comes back next to him, putting his own fingers on top of Keith’s. “Let me,” he whispers and another wave of hot and cold shivers breaks over Keith’s skin.

“You cold?” Shiro asks smugly and Keith looks up, pouting at him. 

“You know very well that I’m not.” Keith hates how easily he gets riled up by Shiro’s low voice, by his eyes, drinking him in, his strong fingers against his skin, big and warm and yet the softest thing Keith ever felt.

“Oh stop pouting baby, you know I love it when I get you all hot and bothered,” Shiro replies with a low chuckle.  Keith, to shut him up, reaches for his belt and it only makes Shiro laugh, this time fully, his eyes crinkling and his cheeks getting redder. 

“Feisty,” he says around his smile, and Keith can’t keep his own smile from his face any longer. He is in love with this laugh, with those eyes, that pretty blush, as pink as the sunset sky, painting his lovers cheeks.  

Their laughter dies slowly, as they keep undressing each other, as the air around them grows heavier, filling with steam and want and the steady beat of their breath getting quicker by the second. Giggles are replaced by moans and by fingers against naked skin, lips and teeth leaving marks against necks, against chests. 

It never gets old, the feeling of Shiro’s skin under his mouth, how he always runs so hot, how almost unreal the hard muscles feels under miles and miles of skin. It is always like the very first time, whenever he gets Shiro to shiver, or moan, or beg for more. He asked himself after the first time if it was supposed to feel so good? If it was supposed to be as addictive and mind blowing?

Shiro’s hands are now running down his back, his thighs, and it’s as easy as breathing to be lifted up by those strong arms, to wrap his legs around Shiro’s waist as he is being carried into the shower. The water is a bit hot against their feverish skin but Keith doesn’t care as long as Shiro keeps kissing him, slow and good and just perfect.

But of course, it’s when he decides to put Keith back on his feet and to remove his kiss bitten lips from Keith’s. He is not proud of himself but he whines, and he throws his arms around Shiro’s neck, trying to pull him back into a kiss. “Baby, we need to wash up, I have sand  _ everywhere _ ”

Keith’s laughs right against Shiro’s own smile and he lets his hand run down Shiro’s strong back until he reaches his ass and he says “There?” still smiling and Shiro says “Yes, right there and it’s annoying so can we please wash up?”

Keith only nods, staying wrapped around Shiro as he reaches behind his lover’s back for the soap, and not taking his eyes away from Shiro he says “Only if you let me do it.” And oh, how wonderful it is, every time, to see that he also can get Shiro all hot and bothered, to have him blush and bite his lips his eyes growing impossibly darker. 

They stay under the hot spray of water until both of them are thoroughly clean, until Keith has rubbed soap on every inch of Shiro’s skin, until Shiro pulled on the hair tie holding Keith’s hair up and pushed him under the spray to run his fingers through Keith’s long, dark, strands of hair, massaging his scalp so good he almost melted right there on the spot.

They stay under the spray until the water runs lukewarm and then they take great pleasure into rubbing each other dry, Shiro having way too much fun rubbing the towel over Keith’s hair. “You have a kink,” Keith teases him, and Shiro smiles at him, points at his pecs, lifting an eyebrow knowingly, “So do you.” 

To be a little shit, Keith leans and takes a bite into Shiro’s pec just to hear the affronted squeal coming out of him. It is worth it though, because he is quickly lifted in the air and thrown over Shiro’s shoulder like he weights absolutely nothing. He dissolves into laughter again as he is carried to the bedroom and thrown over the bed, Shiro’s mischievous smile sending warmth pumping straight into his veins.

He falls into the dark sheets, arms above his head and his hair all over his face, Shiro’s careful fingers carding through it, clearing it from his eyes. Again, like every single time, his eyes meet Shiro’s and he can’t help but think of how lucky he is; tonight is no exception. He feels Shiro’s warm lips against the skin of his throat, right over his pulse point. 

He feels them run down his shoulder, and slowly to his chest. He feels teeth, teasing at one nipple, then at the other and then a warm tongue, running down his stomach, all the way to the dark trail of hair leading between his legs. He’s been hard since before they even stepped in the shower but now his cock keeps twitching and begging for Shiro’s big fingers to wrap around it, or even better his mouth.

But as always, Shiro loves torturing him and taking his sweet, sweet time, until Keith is begging for it. 

He kisses at Keith’s hip, leaving a bite mark right on his navel and then he starts attacking the inside of his thighs and it is one of Keith’s most sensitive spots. It’s so deliciously ticklish on the soft, warm skin of his inner thighs he can’t keep quiet, can’t stop writhing on the bed whenever Shiro’s mouth touches them. 

“Shiro…” he sighs, and he feels the smile stretching his lover’s mouth at the soft plea leaving his parted lips. 

It’s enough to have Shiro coming back up, to start leaving kisses and bites on his way upward, until he is back right above Keith. Keith grabs at the white hair at the back of Shiro’s head and pulls him down into a kiss, his other hand pushing at the small of Shiro’s back so their hips finally meet, so he can feel that the older man is just as hard as him. He lets his hand go down until it is on Shiro’s perfect ass and he squeezes it, letting his fingers slip between Shiro’s cheeks and nothing sounds better than Shiro’s moans in those moments. 

The very first time they did it, Keith remembers vividly how loud Shiro was and how bright in the face and embarrassed he got, how he tried to bite at his fist, trying to keep quiet. Keith remembers pulling at Shiro’s hand, freeing his mouth and telling him that he wanted to hear him, that he could be as loud as he wanted. And oh, he was not disappointed. 

Shiro begs for it so beautifully, praises Keith with such filthy words that he gets hard for days after just thinking about them. Shiro sounds so good, Keith can’t help but raises his hips, to rub himself over Shiro, to have their hard cocks rubbing and leaking against each other’s. 

“Fuck, Keith.”

Shiro grabs a handful of hair at the nape of Keith’s neck to pull his face upwards and Keith swears he sees stars right before he feels Shiro’s mouth against his. He feels tingling run down his spine and he feels it right to the tip of his toes. He loves the weight of Shiro’s big body on top of his. It’s never too much, never too heavy, it’s like the most comforting blanket ever. He never feels better than under Shiro, never feels safer.

Shiro’s lips leaves his and he starts sucking at the skin of his collarbones, his neck, “You feel so good baby, so hard for me.” Keith moans, his hips jumping to meet Shiro’s, his cock twitching, “Yeah, moan for me baby, you’re so pretty under me like that, sometimes I can’t believe your mine.”

Keith laughs a bit because fuck, he is the lucky one, but his laughter soon dies on his lips, replaced by a curse as Shiro’s fingers, the metal ones, wraps around both of their cocks and his vision goes white for a bit because the mixture of hot and cold feels so good he might come right here, right now. 

“F-Fuck.”

“Yeah baby I’m close too, come on.”

Keith starts bucking his hips up, fucking himself between the tightness of Shiro’s fingers, relishing in the feeling of Shiro’s hardness, leaking precome over the both of them.

Keith hands jump to grab at Shiro’s face, he presses their forehead together, looking into his lover’s eyes. “I love you. Love you so fucking much.”

“Love you too baby,” Shiro replies and he squeezes a bit tighter, grinds a bit harder against Keith and he comes, over Keith’s stomach, over his fingers and for a moment, Keith thinks that sight is even more beautiful than the sunset he saw just a few hours ago in the desert. 

He thinks that nothing will ever feels as good as knowing he is the one to do that to Shiro, that he can have him come undone like that, vulnerable and oh so beautiful. 

Shiro falls to his side, his fingers still around Keith hard cock and he keeps moving his hand at a steady pace until Keith follows him, his hips lifting from the bed as he is shooting over his stomach and chest as well, his eyes closing, his hands grabbing at Shiro’s metal arm as his orgasm flows through him. 

When he opens his eyes again, Shiro is still on his side, propped on his hand and looking down at Keith with a sleepy smile on his face, “Stay here, I’ll clean you up.” And soon enough he emerges from the bathroom with a damp cloth and he cleans Keith’s stomach with it, leaving kisses on his skin as well. 

When he comes back to bed, he pulls the blanket over both of their body and Keith snuggles up against his side like a cat, his head resting against Shiro’s chest and a leg between Shiro’s strong thighs. Shiro’s arm comes to wrap around his shoulders, his palm running circles against the damp skin of his back. 

“You are so warm,” Keith mumbles sleepily against Shiro’s chest, snuggling even closer. 

“And here I was hoping for a round two...” Shiro says, a smile in his voice.

“Mmm. Sure. Just gonna close my eyes for a second…”

But Keith is fast asleep before he even finishes his sentence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kiki and Foxy who were my beta for this :)  
> You can find me on Twitter if you want at pocketsofregret!


End file.
